Le dernier des Malefoy
by saphirbleu
Summary: Dans cette nouvelle série de l'univers Harry Potter, l'histoire tournera autour de Drago Malefoy. Et si ce dernier se retrouvait à peu près dans la même situation qu'Harry: du côté des bons et orphelin? Et si l'élu de la prophétie était Lucius Malefoy et qu'il avait contribué à la défaite de Voldemort, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait? Tome 1: Le dernier des Malefoy
1. Message aux lecteurs

Bonjour à tous! Je suis de retour après un long moment d'absence et une nouvelle fic dont j'ai gardé les idées de la dernière que je n'avais malheureusement pas le temps d'avancer. Maintenant, au lieu de faire une seule fic, j'ai envie de m'amuser sur une série. Je vous présente donc le premier tome de cette série: Le dernier des Malefoy.

Si vous avez envie de lire quelque chose de différent de J.K Rowling: voir Drago Malefoy à la place du gentil personnage, une histoire qui évolue sans Voldemort mais avec des mangemorts qui veulent venger la mort de leur maitre et reprendre la guerre, voir de nouveaux personnages que j'ai créé, je vous invite donc à cliquer sur le chapitre Prologue.

En terminant, je suis des cours de Création Littéraire et à part les nouvelles et le livre sur lesquelles je travaille actuellement, j'espère que je saurai vous transporter à ma façon dans l'univers de la magie.

Bonne lecture à tous

Saphir xxx


	2. Prologue

On l'appelait « le manoir Malefoy » à cause des gens qui l'habitaient depuis quatre siècles. Elle était la plus grande et la plus belle bâtisse du Wiltshire, avec son vaste domaine: une grande haie d'ifs impeccablement taillée longeait un chemin parfaitement rectiligne jusqu'à un grand portail en fer forgé. Le jardin possédait une fontaine et des paons venaient souvent s'y promener. Et l'intérieur? Certains visiteurs la décrivaient magnifique et luxueuse, mais d'autres racontaient qu'elle cachait une prison, une chambre de torture et un laboratoire de magie noire. Cela fut vrai jusqu'à la fin de l'année 1981. Depuis le constructeur et ancêtre Brutus, les Malefoy étaient des adeptes de magie noire et des anti-moldus. Quotidiennement, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants dépourvus de pouvoirs magique ou des sorciers nés de moldus furent enfermés, martyrisés et massacrés. De plus, le terrible Voldemort y vivait avec plusieurs mangemorts et la maison servait de lieu de rassemblement.

Après le décès de Voldemort, celui-ci tué dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 par le sort de la mort qu'il avait lancé sur Harry Potter, les allées et venues des mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus rares. On rapportait les visites quotidiennes de Dumbledore: un homme très âgé portant de longues robes et des chapeaux colorés, une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en demi-lune dorées. Aux yeux des moldus il était étrange; dans le monde magique il était le plus grand des sorciers, le directeur de l'école Poudlard et le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix: un groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui combattaient les forces du mal et qui collaboraient avec le ministère de la magie. Plusieurs racontaient que Lucius Malefoy et son épouse Narcissa Black prétendaient ne pas vouloir suivre les traditions familiales: leurs parents les avaient maltraités et contrôlés à l'impérium; Voldemort avait assassiné les parents de Lucius pour lui permettre d'épouser Narcissa; Lucius était l'élu d'une prophétie dans laquelle Voldemort et ses adeptes seraient un jour tous vaincus, et moldus et sorciers finiraient de s'entredéchirer. Au Ministère, on vénérait Lucius et Narcissa qui avait aidé à l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de la majorité des mangemorts; ceux encore libres avaient fui ou n'avaient pas eu le temps de recevoir la marque des ténèbres, un affreux tatouage noir en forme de tête crânienne avec une langue en serpent. Mais à l'extérieur de l'édifice gouvernemental et de leur manoir, les Malefoy comptaient les ennemis.

En février 1982, Lucius et Narcissa furent acquittés pour leur appartenance au clan du défunt mage noir en échange des arrestations de tous les membres de la famille Black et de leurs confrères mangemorts, ainsi que des preuves qu'ils n'avaient jamais trahi les familles Poveda et Ellis. Or, le soir où les Ellis furent torturés et tués, Lucius devait éliminer la petite Evelyn et le bébé de quatre mois ne fut jamais retrouvé. Lucius affirmait qu'il avait mis l'enfant à l'abri, quelque part sur la côte est américaine, mais la grand-mère Ana Poveda, qui continuait à fréquenter les Malefoy et à leur faire confiance, cherchait sa petite-fille. « Les Malefoy auraient dû être envoyés à Azkaban »: rageaient les gens dont beaucoup furent victimes et témoins de leurs actes, « et leur petit garçon à l'orphelinat ou tué ». Mais aux yeux des voisins moldus, des amis du Ministère et de l'Ordre, et d'une poignée d'étrangers sorciers capables de bien observer, le jeune Drago était tout gentil, mignon et adorable. Quel dommage qu'il devait subir la haine de ceux qui ont soufferts des années noires.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre Prologue. Le chapitre 1: Le détraqueur viendra bientôt aussitôt que je peux le publier. En attendant, en voici un petit extrait:

« Jeremy vit son ami sorcier hurler de frayeur et se faire projeter au sol.

- Drago? cria le garçon qui ne pouvait voir l'agresseur.

La noirceur tomba rapidement et un froid hivernal pénétra les entrailles des deux enfants. Jeremy s'écroula à terre, envahi par une sensation de peur et de dépression intense. »


	3. Le détraqueur

**Chapitre 1 : Le détraqueur**

Assit sur la plus haute branche du majesty du jardin, Drago vit apparaître Albus Dumbledore et Nymphadora Tonks. Le vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche portait une robe et un chapeau émeraude. Nymphadora était une jeune femme de 20 ans qui venait d'être admise au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Auror et employée au Ministère, elle fascinait le garçon de dix ans avec son pouvoir de changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Un jour elle pouvait être rose et le lendemain elle devenait mauve. Ce jour-là, elle se présenta au manoir Malefoy en lilas.

— Tonks! lui cria Drago qui descendit de l'arbre.

Elle et Dumbledore s'arrêtèrent puis sourirent en voyant le blondinet sauter à terre et courir à leur rencontre.

— Tonks! dit Drago qui s'arrêta devant eux, légèrement essoufflé.

— Bonjour, petit prince, répondit la jeune femme. Comment vas-tu?

— Bien, merci. Je suis content de te voir.

— Es-tu en train de me dire que je t'ai manqué? demanda-t-elle.

Dumbledore les regarda et se mît à rire.

— Allez, viens me faire un câlin! ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant les bras.

Le garçon s'avança alors et se laissa étreindre. Oui, il s'était ennuyé un peu de sa grande amie.

— Est-ce que tes parents sont seuls? s'informa Dumbledore.

— Non, Ana et un monsieur que je ne connais pas sont la, répondit Drago en tournant ses yeux gris pétillants sur lui. Allez-vous rester pour le dîner?

— Malheureusement, je dois remettre à ton père des documents importants avant de retourner à Poudlard.

— Ah! Vous préparez déjà la rentrée des élèves?

— Eh oui! lui sourit fièrement le vieux directeur d'école. Et tu sais qu'à pareille date l'an prochain tu prépareras aussi ta première rentrée scolaire?

Drago fit signe « oui » de la tête puis lança un regard interrogateur à Nymphadora.

— Merci pour l'invitation, mon beau, mais je vais devoir repartir avec le professeur, se désola-t-elle. On reprendra ça pour la prochaine fois. D'accord?

— D'accord, acquiesça Drago qui cachait difficilement sa déception.

Il aurait aimé lui montrer ses récents progrès de vol avec son Comète 750. L'été dernier, son père lui avait offert ce balai pour son neuvième anniversaire, en plus de lui enseigner toutes les techniques de base jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de s'exercer seul. Drago adorait voler et il pratiquait de longues heures, tous les jours de beau temps, comme un vrai champion de quiddich.

— Debout! commanda-t-il en tendant la main au-dessus du balai vert et jaune qui reposait au pied du majesty.

Le Comète 750 s'éleva et Drago l'enfourcha en même temps qu'il le saisit. Le garçon décolla du sol, contourna le tronc du majesty puis fonça jusqu'à l'arrière du manoir. À l'approche d'un mur de pierres et de ciment noir, il ralentit et fit la toupie.

Un garçon maigrichon aux cheveux brun clair et vêtu de son uniforme de soccer passait près de la haute clôture à barreaux d'acier. Ballon sous le bras, il aperçut le petit sorcier et sourit.

— Comme j'aimerais voler moi aussi! pensa-t-il, impressionne par le talent de son ami.

Drago fit du slalom entre quelques arbres et tourna la tête vers l'enfant moldu qui le salua avec la main. Jeremy! Il revenait de son entraînement de soccer. Drago alla à sa rencontre.

— Salut Jeremy, dit-il en s'arrêtant.

— Salut Drago! répondit le garçon moldu. Tu réussis très bien la toupie, maintenant!

— Oui, enfin! Après une semaine de pratique. Et toi, la partie de samedi?

— On a gagn contre les Tricolores et j'ai une aide sur le but de Nathan.

— Félicitation! Ça fait de toi le troisième meilleur passeur.

— Ouais, mais je ne resterai pas toujours au premier rang des marqueurs avec Dan.

Drago lui sourit. Jeremy travaillait très fort pour devenir le meilleur dans ce sport de ballon et il finirait assurément dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, quand il serait adulte. Il rêvait de jouer dans des stades remplis par des milliers de fans, de signer des autographes, d'avoir plein d'admiratrices amoureuses de lui.

— En espérant que mes dents rapetissent, dit-il avec humour. Les filles trouvent que je ressemble à un écureuil.

Drago pouffa de rire. Jeremy observa son ami sorcier et remarqua qu'il avait trop peu de défauts physiques. Drago le dépassait presque d'une tête et sa silhouette était bien proportionnée. Il avait les cheveux courts d'un blonds très clairs, les yeux gris, le teint pâle, des traits fins, un nez en pointe et des dents bien alignées. Oui, il avait un air fier et aristocrate comme plusieurs disaient, mais il ne se montrait pas supérieur aux autres. De plus, ses lèvres esquissaient tout le temps un sourire aimable. Dommage que des gens parlaient encore du passé de ses parents comme si cela venait de se produire. Drago aurait toutes les filles de la région pour lui.

— Moi je rêve de devenir joueur de quiddich professionnel et j'espère que je serai admis dans l'une des quatre équipes de Poudlard l'an prochain, déclara-t-il.

— Je te le souhaite, sourit Jeremy. Tu auras plein d'admiratrices sorcières.

— Peut-être, mais il n'y aura qu'une seule élue, dit Drago en clignant des yeux.

Il ne se voyait pas devenir une vedette du sport dans le but de collectionner les petites amies. Jusqu'à maintenant, aucune fille de son âge ne lui plaisait et celle que ses parents lui avaient présenté, il y a trois ans, Pansy Parkinson était une véritable peste lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule avec lui.

— Ah bon! s'étonna Jeremy.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes parents continuent de fréquenter ces gens, soupira Drago. Et c'est la même chose pour les Crabbe et les Goyle : ils attendent que mes parents soient partis pour être méchants avec moi et montrer leur haine envers les moldus et les sorciers nés de moldus. C'est pour cela que je t'interdisais d'approcher la maison quand ils étaient la. J'avais peur qu'ils te fassent mal.

Une brise glaciale caressa soudainement les deux garçons. Jeremy frissonna et regarda le ciel. Le soir commença à paraître et cela expliqua le changement de température. Quant à Drago, il sentit la brise comme un frôlement et il se retourna pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose derrière lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent une créature volante aux formes humaines, masquée entièrement par une grande robe noire, avec une bouche qui émit un bruit d'aspiration et des mains squelettiques en chair moisie. Jeremy vit son ami sorcier hurler de frayeur et se faire projeter au sol.

— Drago? cria le garçon moldu qui ne pouvait voir l'agresseur.

La noirceur tomba rapidement et un froid hivernal pénétra les entrailles des deux enfants. Jeremy s'écroula par terre, envahi par une sensation de peur et de dépression très intense. Un affreux souvenir datant de son plus jeune âge infesta son esprit : assis à l'arrière de la voiture, il assistait à la pire dispute de ses parents qui avait entraîné un accident et le décès de monsieur Shaw. De son côté, Drago voyait sa vie défiler à l'envers jusqu'à ses onze mois. Un homme chauve au nez de serpent, aux yeux rouges menaçants et au teint laiteux le tenait par une cheville et menaçait Lucius et Narcissa de poignarder leur bébé à mort s'ils n'obéissaient pas. « Cet enfant est mon héritier et vous allez l'éduquer comme je vous l'ordonne » : hurlait Voldemort. Des hommes et des femmes riaient, puis une voix sifflante telle un murmure disait : « endoloris! »

— Spero patronum! lança Dumbledore.

Un phénix jaillit de la baguette du vieux sorcier pour aller frapper le détraqueur qui s'apprêtait à prendre l'âme de Drago. Rapidement, Lucius, Narcissa et Ana s'agenouillèrent près de leur enfant tandis que Nymphadora et l'étranger américain allèrent examiner le petit moldu. Jeremy reprit conscience au bout d'une minute.

— Doucement, dit Nymphadora d'une voix apaisante.

— Ke... Ou... usuisse? articula Jeremy, difficilement.

Pourquoi était-il la? Qui était cette jeune femme aux cheveux lilas et cet homme dodu coiffé d'un chapeau de cowboy?

— Tiens! Prends ça, petit, dit l'américain en lui donnant un morceau de chocolat.

— Quesse ke je fa issi? demanda Jeremy.

— Je crois que tu as eu une chute de tension, lui répondit Nymphadora. Ce n'est pas grave, mais essaie de boire un peu plus d'eau lors des entraînements et des matches.

— D'accord...

— Allez champion! l'encouragea l'américain en le prenant dans ses bras, on va te ramener chez toi maintenant.

Le père de Drago s'approcha de la clôture pour indiquer à monsieur Pitbull et madame Tonks où le jeune Shaw habitait. Les deux étrangers remercièrent l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds très clairs, puis monsieur Malefoy s'adressa au petit moldu d'un air soulage :

— Prends soin de toi, Jeremy.

Dès que Pitbull et Nymphadora furent suffisamment loin, Lucius se tourna vers son fils.

— Il est tombé dans un coma moyen, annonça Dumbledore qui examina Drago. Je vais vous aider à le transporter à Ste-Magouste.

— Mon petit garçon, sanglota Narcissa. Qui a envoyé ce détraqueur pour lui faire du mal?

— Allez, Narcie, l'encouragea Ana qui l'aida a se relever.

Dumbledore prit Drago dans ses bras et les deux femmes le suivirent tandis que Lucius ramassa le Comète 750 de son fils.

* * *

Extrait du chapitre suivant - Chapitre 2 : La malédiction

« Cornelius Fudge répéta encore qu'il était désolé et il promit à Lucius qu'il interrogerait tous les employés en poste, au moment de l'accident.

- Ce n'est pas un accident! maugréa Lucius après que le ministre et les quelques employés du Département de la Justice magique furent partis.

- Manifestement, il n'est pas sincère, déclara Pitbull. Cette boîte du ministère compte plus de deux cent cinquantes employés et l'enquête lui prendra beaucoup trop de temps »


	4. La malédiction

**Réponses aux lecteurs:**

**Belldandy55555: **Savoir ce que veulent les mangemorts est l'une des grosses intrigues de la série. Il est possible qu'ils veulent récupérer Drago, mais il est aussi possible qu'ils veulent le tuer puisque ils ont été trahis par Lucius et Narcissa.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La malédiction**

Moins de quinze minutes après l'attaque, le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, et une dizaine d'employés affectés à l'édifice gouvernemental transplanèrent chez les Malefoy. Lucius s'apprêtait à quitter la maison pour l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, accompagné de Pitbull et de Nymphadora, et il était visiblement très furieux et anxieux. Qui avait envoyé un détraqueur pour faire du mal à son fils?

— Mon pauvre Lucius, nous sommes terriblement désolés, dit Fudge, mal à l'aise. Il me semble que tout le monde vous respecte, pourtant, au ministère. Nous allons faire une enquête, mais il s'agit peut-être aussi d'un bête accident.

— Ce genre d'accident est intolérable, Cornelius! s'écria Lucius en se retournant, les larmes aux yeux. Drago n'a que dix ans! Il n'a pas encore de baguette!

Nymphadora cligna tristement des yeux, tandis que Pitbull releva un sourcil. Non, s'en prendre à ce gentil petit garçon sans défense ne s'excusait pas. Les détraqueurs n'avaient pas le droit de franchir les murs d'Azkaban si ce n'était pas pour accompagner les membres du ministère lors d'une arrestation.

Cornelius Fudge répéta encore qu'il était désolé et il promit à Lucius qu'il interrogerait tous les employés en poste, au moment de l'accident.

— Ce n'est pas un accident! maugréa Lucius après que le ministre et les quelques employés du Département de la Justice magique furent partis.

— Manifestement, il n'est pas sincère, déclara Pitbull. Cette boîte de ministère compte plus de deux cent cinquante employés et l'enquête lui prendra beaucoup trop de temps.

— C'est qu'il est continuellement occupé avec les dossiers, les papiers et les gens qui entrent dans son bureau du matin au soir, justifia Nymphadora.

— En êtes-vous certaine? douta Pitbull.

Le regard du chef du Département des aurors de Salem fit baisser les yeux de la jeune femme. Lucius réfléchit en silence. Rien ne leur prouvait vraiment si Fudge travaillait comme il le disait puisque la porte de son bureau était presque toujours fermée. Pour le rencontrer, il fallait d'abord communiquer avec lui par l'interphone.

— Des piles de dossiers peuvent également rester sur un bureau durant des semaines si on n'y touche pas, supposa Pitbull.

— J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure sa manière de vous regarder et il n'a pas l'air de vous apprécier, dit Nymphadora.

— Pendant que j'étudiais pour devenir auror, je suivais des cours de synergologie par correspondance. Je comprends le langage non verbal des gens et je sais quand une personne ment. Fudge déteste cela. Il croit que je fais de la legilimancie, expliqua Pitbull.

— Donc, tout ce qu'il a dit à Lucius serait faux?

— Non, pas tout. Il regrette bien concernant le détraqueur et il s'inquiète beaucoup pour le petit. Mais...

Pitbull se tourna vers Lucius.

— Je crois qu'il sait quelque chose et qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Comment ça se passe au Ministère? Avez-vous eu un conflit avec un autre employé, récemment?

— Non, Narcissa et moi passons plus de temps avec les collègues de notre département et ceux de la Justice magique, répondit Lucius. Je suis le directeur du Département des mystères et Narcissa est ma secrétaire. Comme Cornelius l'a dit, tout le monde nous respecte, y compris ceux et celles des autres départements que nous rencontrons.

— Mais parmi ces personnes, avez-vous remarqué un homme ou une femme qui vous fuit, qui vous regarde de travers?

— Il y a un homme qui ne nous aime pas et qui ne digère pas encore le verdit de notre procès de février 82. Il s'appelle Arthur Weasley et il travaille au Service

des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Nous ne le voyons jamais au boulot, mais nous l'avons croisé quelques fois a Gringotts et dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous disait?

— Il ne nous parle jamais. Quand il nous voit, il se dépêche de ramasser ses affaires et il s'en va.

— Mmm...

« Arthur Weasley » : répétait Pitbull dans sa tête, au moment ou ils arrivaient à Sainte-Mangouste. Le chef auror américain ne connaissait pas ce sang pur aux cheveux roux, mais il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Dumbledore le connaissait bien, de même que sa femme et ses cinq fils aînés. Selon le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, les Weasley fuyaient les Malefoy parce qu'ils en avaient peur.

— Ils ont combien d'enfants? questionna Pitbull, surpris de savoir cette famille si nombreuse.

— Sept, répondit Dumbledore. Six garçons dont deux sont jumeaux et une fille de neuf ans.

— Eh bien! murmura Pitbull en haussant les sourcils.

— Ce sont de bonnes personnes, continua Dumbledore, mais ils sont constamment occupés avec le travail et leur vie de famille. Molly est maman à la maison et Arthur fait de longues journées de dix à douze heures au Ministère.

Pour la première fois qu'il le rencontrait, Pitbull voyait que Dumbledore était un homme bon et sincère, qui protégeait les Malefoy comme un père, et qui choyait Drago comme son petit-fils préfère. Cependant, « le plus grand sorcier du monde » était très âgé et il commençait à se fatiguer. Comment s'acquittait-il de toutes ses responsabilités avec Poudlard, l'Ordre et le Ministère? Il ne prenait jamais de vacances à part une demi-journée ou une fin de semaine de repos.

— Bon! Je vais vite retourner à Poudlard pour terminer l'envoie des lettres aux élèves qui seront préfets et préfets en chef et je file ensuite au Ministère, annonça Dumbledore.

Il se pencha vers Narcissa qui pleurait encore. Elle était assise à côté du lit sur lequel reposait son fils et le vieux sorcier rappela à la jeune femme ce que le médecin avait dit :

— Il se réveillera bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, répondit Narcissa en levant la tête. C'est ce dont nous serons obligés de lui dire. Ses pires souvenirs remontent à l'époque où Tu-Sais-Qui était chez nous.

— Il est encore trop jeune pour connaître toute la vérité. Ne lui parlez pas de Voldemort et de la prophétie, conseilla Dumbledore.

Après le départ du vieux sorcier, Lucius et sa femme s'isolèrent dans un coin pour discuter des réponses qu'ils devraient donner aux questions de leur fils. Pour le père, le détraqueur serait le vieux fantôme égaré de la Forêt Interdite; pour la mère, un personnage fictif qui vit seulement dans les cauchemars des enfants sorciers. Au loin et adosse contre le cadre de porte de la chambre de Drago, Pitbull prit le verre de café que Ana lui remit.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète? demanda-t-il a la quinquagénaire espagnole.

— Je me demande bien qui a pu envoyer ce détraqueur, répondit Ana.

— Celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça en veulent à monsieur et madame Malefoy. Employés du ministère, anciennes victimes de Tu-Sais-Qui, mangemorts. On peut penser à tout jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le coupable ou que ce dernier revendique l'attaque.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas un mangemort. La prophétie de Sybille Trelawney disait que les adeptes de Tu-Sais-Qui seraient vaincus.

— Beaucoup sont à Azkaban, mais quelques-uns dont ceux qui n'avaient pas encore reçu la marque des ténèbres se cachent.

Pitbull regarda l'homme et la femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui discutaient. Ils ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre sur certaines choses.

Depuis la mort de Voldemort et la fuite des mangemorts qui ne furent pas démasques, le monde vivait tranquille et heureux. À plusieurs endroits sur la planète, moldus et sorciers décidaient de fraterniser. À cet effet, on commençait à croire que Sybille Trelawney était une vraie médium et Dumbledore engageait indéfiniment cette dernière comme professeur de divination à Poudlard.

Penchée au bord du petit lac de son jardin pour nourrir les poissons, Sybille figea son regard là où elle aurait dû voir son reflet. À la place de son visage, un bout de parchemin jauni et sali sur lequel quelqu'un avait écrit avec du sang remontait à la surface de l'eau.

« Pour avoir donné aux Potter un sort de protection causant la mort du maître et pour nous avoir tous trahis, toi et ta petite famille ne connaîtrez jamais la gloire des vrais héros, et vous serez emportés par le brasier venu de l'enfer. »

— Oh non! s'affola Sybille qui se leva en vitesse.

Le détraqueur qui avait attaqué le petit Drago était un avertissement. Les Malefoy couraient un grave danger et l'ennemi n'allait pas tarder.

* * *

Extrait du chapitre suivant - Chapitre 3 : La rencontre

« Pitbull déposa des objets devant Sybille en expliquant qu'il se servirait de ses visions pour monter des plans d'action. Dès qu'elle prit les photos de Lucius et Narcissa, la médium vit les cadavres de ces derniers dans leur manoir en feu. Le chef des auros de Salem et ses associés se regardèrent.

- Quand ça aura lieu? demanda Dimitri Orsolini

Sybille secoua négativement la tête. »


	5. La rencontre

**Message aux lecteurs**

Merci Lucie-cerise.

Voici donc le chapitre 3.

Pour le chapitre 4, il devrait être posté au plus tard jeudi prochain.

Saphir

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La rencontre**

Dumbledore avait monté une équipe pour aider Fudge à accélérer l'enquête, mais il était trop occupé pour rencontrer Sybille Trelawney. Aux portes du Ministère, la médium reçut de nouvelles images concernant le danger qui guettait les Malefoy. Celui qui avait envoyé le détraqueur contre le petit Drago ne semblait pas travailler dans l'édifice ministériel, mais il y venait presque quotidiennement. Il en voulait particulièrement à Lucius et Narcissa depuis des années. Était-ce un mangemort? Avait-il la marque des ténèbres sur le bras? Sybille n'arrivait pas a le voir. L'ennemi lui apparaissait sous la forme d'une grande silhouette noire.

Un préposé à l'entretien ménager déposa des piles de journaux et de magazines sur des tables près des portes, des ascenseurs et des cheminées. Sybille s'approcha pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les grands titres : « Un détraqueur chez les Malefoy », « Un détraqueur protège l'héritier Malefoy », « Un jeune garçon moldu frôle la mort en s'approchant du manoir Malefoy », etc. Qui avait informé les journalistes? Leurs textes étaient bourrés de mensonges, et impossibles que Dumbledore et des membres de l'Ordre aient révélé l'information. Sybille soupçonnait l'ennemi, mais l'information pouvait également se rendre aux oreilles d'un visiteur si des employés du Ministère parlaient trop fort.

Sybille sortit sur le trottoir et marcha en direction d'une rue commerciale. Il fallait qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un, pensait-elle. Un groupe affecté à la justice magique étrangère et indépendant du ministère et de l'Ordre du Phénix qui voudrait aider les Malefoy.

— Excusez-moi, madame, fit un jeune homme qui arriva derrière elle.

Sybille se retourna. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus, il portait un habit pantalon et veston marine avec une chemise blanche, et il se présenta en lui montrant son badge

— Peter Harding de la brigade d'aurors de Salem. Vous êtes bien Sybille Trelawney?

— Oui, monsieur! s'exclama la voyante.

Le jeune auror sourit. Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître celle que son chef avait demandé de chercher : « elle est très grande et maigre; elle est vêtue comme une gitane et décorée de bagues, de bracelets, de chaînes et de colliers de perles, et ses grosses lunettes aux verres épais la font ressembler à un insecte ».

— Je suppose que vous êtes au courant concernant l'attaque du détraqueur survenue hier en fin d'après-midi? reprit Peter en pointant le journal qu'elle tenait.

— En effet! C'est vraiment terrible et je suis en train de me demander si je ne pourrais pas aider les Malefoy.

— Mon chef pensait la même chose et c'est pour cette raison que je suis venu vous chercher. Il souhaite vous rencontrer.

— Oui, bien sur!

— Suivez-moi, je vous y amène.

Le jeune auror conduisit Sybille Trelawney dans le sous-sol d'un édifice à bureaux, au sud de Londres. Le bâtiment était un poste de police moldu qui travaillait avec les autorités magiques américaines. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce servant de salle de réunion, meublée d'une grande table rectangulaire et de fauteuils en cuir noir à roulettes. Pitbull se leva pour accueillir la voyante.

— Bonjour madame Trelawney. Je suis Horace Pitbull, chef du département des aurors de Salem, se présenta-t-il en lui serrant la main.

— Bonjour, monsieur, lui répondit Sybille en le détaillant rapidement.

Âge de soixante-deux ans, Pitbull était le doyen de sa brigade. Célibataire et sans enfant, il se donnait entièrement à son travail comme un héros dont les gens dépendaient. Il fit assoir Sybille à sa gauche et Peter Harding s'installa à la droite de son chef.

— Et voici d'autres membres de l'équipe : Iris Aniston, Paul Green, Dimitri Orsolini et Kristian King.

Les trois hommes et la femme saluèrent l'invitée et Pitbull commença à parler de sa visite chez les Malefoy.

— Lorsque Lucius m'a remis la petite Ellis, il m'a demandé de la confier à une bonne famille de sorciers. J'ai alors pensé à un ami dont la conjointe ne pouvait concevoir d'enfants et ils ont adopté la petite. Ils l'ont baptisée Ève Russell, et elle est très heureuse avec eux et les habitants de Bar Harbor. Elle a des amis moldus et sorciers, elle est très sportive, et elle est également très douée pour l'écriture. Je tenais à partager cela avec Lucius, car il m'avait demandé de lui donner des nouvelles de la petite quand elle aurait dix ans. Narcissa et madame Poveda étaient aussi présentes et elles étaient très heureuses de savoir que la petite est bien entourée.

Contente d'apprendre cela, Sybille sourit. Lucius avait tenu la promesse de Gregory et Liliana Ellis : protéger Evelyn s'il leur arrivait malheur. Lucius avait fait croire au Ministère et à Dumbledore qu'il avait déposé la petite dans un orphelinat américain et que des étrangers l'avaient adoptée quelques semaines plus tard.

— Elle a une dette envers Lucius, mais c'est encore une enfant. Il revient donc à nous d'aider les Malefoy, ajouta Pitbull.

— Je suis bien d'accord, répondit Sybille d'un air songeuse.

En visualisant le nom de la petite, la médium se connecta à son énergie. Evelyn Ellis ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère avec ses longs cheveux châtain clair et ses yeux en amande vert pomme. Ses parents adoptifs l'aimaient comme une vraie Russell-Lohan de sang et beaucoup de gens de Bar Harbor croyaient qu'elle était née aux États-Unis. Mais Eve savait qu'elle était orpheline et Sybille perçut qu'elle souffrait intérieurement de ne pas savoir qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Elle allait probablement débuter des recherches bientôt, avec l'aide d'un garçon de son âge qu'elle aime en secret.

— Est-ce qu'il y a des éléments de la prophétie que vous n'avez pas révélés? questionna Pitbull.

— Non. J'ai tout mis sur papier par écriture automatique. Quand je suis sortie de ma transe, je l'ai lu et apportai à Dumbledore qui l'a garde.

— Est-ce que vous vous en rappelez?

— Oui, je me souviens de tout.

— À propos de Lucius qui est l'élu, pourquoi des gens refusent de le voir comme un héros?

— La prophétie ne disait pas que les Malefoy seraient maudits de cette façon. Il est probable qu'un mangemort en liberté leur a jeté un mauvais sort et j'ai l'impression que celui qui a envoyé le détraqueur en est un. Il ne travaille pas au ministère, mais il s'y rend quotidiennement.

— Donc, si le commandeur n'est pas un employé du ministère, il sera plus difficile pour eux de le trouver, craigna Iris Aniston.

Pitbull déposa des objets devant Sybille en expliquant qu'il se servirait de ses visions pour monter des plans d'action. Dès qu'elle prit les photos de Lucius et Narcissa, la médium vit les cadavres de ces derniers dans leur manoir en feu. Le chef des aurors de Salem et ses associés se regardèrent.

— Quand ça aura lieu? demanda Dimitri Orsolini.

Sybille secoua négativement la tête.

— Les Malefoy ne sont plus en sécurité, répondit Pitbull. La maison va devoir être surveillée en tout temps.

— Est-ce que le petit et madame Poveda s'y trouvent aussi? s'inquiéta Iris

Sybille déposa les photos de Lucius et Narcissa et elle passa à la pince à cheveux d'Ana Poveda. Elle s'y concentra quelques secondes.

— Elle est à l'hôpital avec le garçon qui dort.

— Il est dans le coma, précisa Paul Green.

— Oui, mais pas pour longtemps, rassura Sybille qui reposa la barrette.

Il restait un pendentif en forme de dragon vert.

— C'est madame Poveda qui l'a offert au petit Drago. Cela symbolise le prénom du garçon... Il... Il ne doit pas retourner au manoir... Il en sera très malheureux.

Sybille revoyait le manoir en flammes et les corps de Lucius et Narcissa. Les gens arriveraient trop tard pour les sauver et Ana devrait quitter le pays avec Drago. Au cas où ses amis disparaîtraient, la grand-mère espagnole s'occuperait du dernier des Malefoy.

— Est-ce que vous voyez à quel moment du jour cela devrait se produire? demanda Pitbull.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne vois que du noir et du feu, répondit Sybille, tristement. Mais peu importe l'heure où cela se produira, je vous le dis, il sera trop tard. Vous devriez plutôt aider madame Poveda et le petit Drago.

— Merci, madame Trelawney, dit Pitbull en se levant.

Le noir correspondait sûrement à la nuit, et le chef des aurors de Salem et son équipe croyaient qu'il leur restait quelques heures pour agir. Pendant que Peter Harding raccompagna Sybille chez elle, Pitbull appela du renfort des États-Unis. La brigade de vingt-trois hommes et sept femmes se divisa ensuite en trois groupes, pour le Ministère, pour l'hôpital Sainte-Mangoute et pour le manoir Malefoy.

* * *

Extrait du prochain chapitre - Chapitre 4: L'incendie

« Au manoir Malefoy, les flammes avaient pris naissance à l'intérieur et probablement du côté de la chambre du garçon, selon des témoins voisins. À l'arrivée du groupe de Pitbull et celui de Dimitri Orsolini, la maison ressemblait a une montagne de feu. Impossible de s'en approcher à cause de la chaleur et de la violence du brasier.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Lucius et Narcissa? cria le ministre Fudge.

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Le feu était déjà partout quand nous sommes arrivés, répondit un employé du Service d'incendie magique. »


	6. L'incendie

**Réponses aux lecteurs**

**Belldandy55555**: L'endroit où Drago vivra sera connu dans les derniers chapitres de l'histoire. Il n'est pas espagnol, mais il est possible qu'Ana lui ait appris sa langue si il la connait depuis toujours ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'incendie**

Le groupe de Pitbull se rendit à Sainte-Mangouste. On s'attendait d'y trouver Lucius et Narcissa, mais Ana Poveda était seule avec le petit Drago.

— Monsieur?... frissonna Iris Aniston, voyant que Sybille Trelawney avait décrit cette scène.

— Madame Poveda, où sont monsieur et madame Malefoy? demanda le chef auror américain.

— Ils sont restés près du petit toute la nuit et ils m'ont demandé de prendre la relève le temps qu'ils se reposent à la maison, répondit Ana.

— Ils sont à leur manoir? s'exclama Pitbull.

— Que se passe-t-il? s'inquiéta Ana.

Le groupe d'aurors se regarda et Dimitri Orsolini appela son chef dans l'émetteur-récepteur magique.

— Patron! dit-il avec panique. Le manoir est en feu!

— Quoi? s'écria Ana.

Deux infirmières qui avaient entendu les voix arrivèrent en courant.

— Mais que se passe-t-il ici? demanda l'une des femmes.

— Appelez ceux qui sont au Ministère et les services d'incendie. Commencez à arroser et, si c'est possible, entrez dans la maison pour vérifier que monsieur et madame Malefoy ne s'y trouvent pas. Nous arrivons, commanda Pitbull.

Paul Green rassura les infirmières qu'il s'agissait d'un appel d'urgence et Iris Aniston s'occupa de madame Poveda. Le groupe d'aurors partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

— Nous avons eu une rencontre avec Sybille Trelawney, il y a une heure, expliqua Iris à Ana. Elle a dit que le détraqueur n'aurait pas été envoyé par un employé du ministère, mais le suspect se rend là-bas quotidiennement.

— Il y a des travailleurs à la retraite qui s'y rendent encore, informa Ana.

— Soit il est retraite, soit il est ami avec un employé qui lui a expliqué comment commander les détraqueurs.

Et Iris se tut pour réfléchir. Il y avait d'autres possibilités et elle pensait aux cas les plus graves. À l'époque de Voldemort, des mangemorts travaillaient au Ministère et le gouvernement avait trop peur de les identifier et de les arrêter. Après la mort du mage noir, le ministre Bagnold, qui précédait Fudge disait avoir fait le grand ménage. On avait bien remarqué de nouveaux visages, mais ceux qui étaient restés furent transférés de Département.

Au manoir Malefoy, les flammes avaient pris naissance à l'intérieur et probablement du côté de la chambre du garçon, selon des témoins voisins. À l'arrivée du groupe de Pitbull et celui de Dimitri Orsolini, la maison ressemblait à une montagne de feu. Impossible de s'en approcher à cause de la chaleur et de la violence du brasier.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Lucius et Narcissa? cria le ministre Fudge.

— Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Le feu était déjà partout quand nous sommes arrivés, répondit un employé du Service d'incendie magique.

— Par tous les dieux! ...

— Cornelius? L'appela Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver avec des membres de l'Ordre.

Le vieux sorcier paraissait faible, tellement il était inquiet, et il agrippa son partenaire du ministère par le collet.

— Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose? Dis! le somma-t-il.

— Non! Non, je ne sais pas, Dumbledore, je t'assure! se défendit Fudge d'un ton plaintif.

— Je t'avais dit ces derniers mois d'ouvrir les yeux et les oreilles!

Pitbull s'approcha lentement des deux hommes en fronçant les sourcils. Ils parlaient des gens qui n'acceptaient toujours pas le verdict de non-culpabilité des Malefoy. En Europe, les ennemis de l'élu de la prophétie étaient nombreux; en Amérique, Lucius figurait sur les cartes de chocogrenouille et les livres d'histoire de la magie racontaient sa vie.

— Je sais, mais ils ont peur d'eux. Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un autre qu'un mangemort pourrait leur faire du mal, dit Fudge qui remarqua Pitbull.

Voyant son interlocuteur se raidir, Dumbledore se tourna vers le chef auror américain.

— Les gens qui ont peur peuvent parfois être les plus dangereux, monsieur Fudge, le raisonna Pitbull d'un ton dur. En pensant que justice n'a pas été rendue, certains se donnent pour mission de punir l'autre et souvent, cela fini par un accident très grave ou un meurtre. Combien de fois Hope vous en a parlé?

— Je parle très peu à monsieur Hope, se défendit le ministre de la magie. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il m'en a parlé une fois. Donc, si ce feu a été allumé par un amateur, ce dernier aura oublié de vérifier si Lucius et Narcissa se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

— Dans ce cas, priez qu'on ne retrouve pas leurs corps là-dessous parce qu'ils ne sont plus à Sainte-Mangouste, répliqua Pitbull.

Mal à l'aise et le regard fuyant, Fudge simula d'avoir oublier de donner des indications à un groupe de personnes et il courut à leur rencontre. Le feu commença à diminuer et Dumbledore confia :

— Lucius et Narcissa m'ont souvent répété qu'ils avaient peur de ne pas voir leur fils grandir.

— Pourquoi? demanda Pitbull.

— Depuis l'élection de Fudge, ils reçoivent régulièrement des menaces de mort anonymes. Les lettres arrivent à leurs bureaux et à leur porte à n'importe quel moment du jour.

— Et d'où proviennent ces lettres?

— Chose certaine, ça ne vient pas d'un employé du ministère. Ça arrive de l'extérieur et le ou les malfaiteurs sont très minutieux : on sait camoufler ses empruntes et on n'utilise jamais le même hibou et la même écriture.

— Mmm ... , réfléchit Pitbull qui garda un œil sur Fudge.

Peter Harding marcha sur le trottoir longeant l'entrée du domaine Malefoy. Utilisant sa baguette magique comme outil de dépistage, il repéra un poil de chauve-souris. Dimitri Orsolini, Nymphadora Tonks et Severus Rogue vinrent à sa rencontre.

— Les empruntes les plus récentes appartiennent à Amos Diggory, dit Rogue. Il travaille au Département de contrôle des créatures magiques.

— Comment peux-tu dire que c'est monsieur Diggory? répondit Nymphadora, incrédule. Il est présentement en vacance à Buenos Aires avec sa femme et son fils.

— Arthur Weasley? s'exclama Dimitri en identifiant un cheveu roux.

— Impossible! protesta Nymphadora.

— Drago m'a dit une fois que Weasley et Diggory avaient tabassé son père devant le Magasin d'accessoires de quiddich du Chemin de Traverse, se rappela Rogue.

Peter fixa l'homme aux cheveux gras noirs vêtu d'une cape et d'un manteau sombres qui lui donnaient l'apparence d'une chauve-souris.

— C'est un pro, déclara-t-il à Dimitri.

— Ouais... Allons voir Green. Il interroge d'autres voisins, proposa l'auror d'origine italienne.

Des journalistes se mêlèrent à la foule de moldus et de sorciers tandis que les membres du Service d'incendie magique étouffèrent les dernières flammes. Un tas de débris et de cendres gisait à l'endroit de l'ancien manoir Malefoy, et Pitbull et Dumbledore commencèrent à fouiller dans les décombres.

— Monsieur! s'écria un employé du Service d'incendie magique.

Deux de ses collègues accoururent pour l'aider à dégager ce qu'il avait trouvé. Pitbull arriva à son tour, suivi de Dumbledore. Et voyant ce qui restait des corps de Lucius et Narcissa, le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Extrait du chapitre suivant - chapitre 5 : L'aveu de Cornelius Fudge

« - Oh! Je vais devoir intervenir. Attendez moi, dit Pitbull au professeur McGonagall, à Dumbledore et à trois autres personnes.

Le chef auror américain alla d'un pas rapide. Hope était furieux et il savait tout. Fudge et son confrère communiquaient régulièrement.

- Hier, le petit a été attaqué paar un détraqueur et aujourd'hui, les deux parents sont morts dans leur maison incendiée, hurla Hope en agrippant Fudge par le collet. Tu te rends compte? L'élu de la propgétie est mort et le petit se retrouve orphelin par ta faute! »


	7. L'aveu de Cornelius Fudge

**Chapitre 5 : L'aveu de Cornelius Fudge**

À l'image du père qui venait d'apprendre le décès de ses enfants et du vieillard de 110 ans, Dumbledore descendit le tas de décombres du manoir Malefoy avec Pitbull et un employé du Service d'incendie magique. Les deux hommes l'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'à une large souche sur laquelle il pouvait s'assoir. Une femme d'un certain âge, d'apparence sévère et vêtue d'une grande robe émeraude accourut vers son chef.

— Monsieur, avez-vous un chef adjoint qui puisse prendre la relève? demanda Pitbull qui lui tendit une boîte de mouchoirs.

— Si, moi-même! répondit précipitamment la femme.

— Professeur McGonagall, vous n'auriez pas dû, protesta tristement Dumbledore.

— Non, professeur Dumbledore! objecta-t-elle sur un ton qui n'invitait pas a lui tenir tête.

Elle se tourna vers Pitbull et ils se présentèrent.

— J'ai vu l'incendie chez des amis moldus. Ils sont morts tous les quatre?

— Non, il y a seulement les corps de monsieur et madame Malefoy, répondit Pitbull en baissant la voix.

On demanda aux curieux et aux journalistes de s'éloigner. Un employé de la Justice magique du Ministère confirma qu'il y avait eu incendie criminel et meurtres. Les gens criaient et certains lançaient des insultes. Le ministre Fudge appliqua la pointe de sa baguette magique à l'endroit de ses cordes vocales et il parla comme s'il tenait un micro.

— Pour ne pas nuire au déroulement de l'enquête, veuillez reculer de l'autre côté de la bande jaune.

— Monsieur le ministre? Monsieur le ministre? Rita Skeeter de La Gazette du sorcier! cria la journaliste blonde qui agita une plume rose au-dessus de sa tête.

— Reculez, madame, intervint Dimitri d'un ton calme et autoritaire.

— Mais je suis spécialiste en matière de crime, monsieur! répliqua Skeeter.

— Laissez-nous d'abord faire notre travail et quelqu'un sera désigné pour répondre à vos questions lorsque nous aurons des preuves solides.

— Laissez-nous? répéta la journaliste, mécontente. Vous, les américains, vous refusez d'aider le Minis... Hé! Lâchez-moi! ...

Dimitri saisit la journaliste par un bras et il la conduisit de l'autre côté du périmètre de sécurité. En plus de la bande jaune, on jeta un sort pour empêcher les gens d'aller sur le terrain. Les enquêteurs du Ministère, de l'Ordre et de Salem fouillaient minutieusement le domaine Malefoy et d'autres individus venaient avec des informations puis repartaient.

— Alors? demanda Dimitri qui rejoint Peter près de la clôture, la ou le détraqueur avait attaqué le petit Drago et l'enfant moldu.

— C'est étrange, répondit le jeune auror. J'ai retrouvé d'autres poils du même animal et...

— La chauve-souris?

— Oui, mais les chauves-souris du coin sont grisés et celle-ci est noire.

Dimitri se gratta le menton. En effet, il y avait matière à énigme.

— Un animagus?

— Ça se pourrait bien, dit Peter qui fixait Rogue. Tu as ton MagicPad?

Un homme au physique robuste et vêtu d'un long manteau beige apparut près du ministre Fudge. Pitbull reconnut le ministre de Salem, Bob Hope.

— Cornelius, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? Ou sont les Malefoy et madame Poveda? cria Hope, faisant retourner tout le monde qui travaillait et discutait.

— Oh! Je vais devoir intervenir. Attendez moi, dit Pitbull au professeur McGonagall, a Dumbledore et à trois autres personnes.

Le chef auror américain alla d'un pas rapide. Hope était furieux et il savait tout. Fudge et son confrère communiquaient régulièrement.

— Hier, le petit a été attaqué par un détraqueur et aujourd'hui, les deux parents sont morts dans leur maison incendiée, hurla Hope en agrippant Fudge par le collet. Tu te rends compte? L'élu de la prophétie est mort et le petit se retrouve orphelin par ta faute!

— Monsieur Hope... Je vous..., pria Fudge, mal à l'aise.

— Hé woh! Du calme! lança un homme.

— Messieurs, messieurs, messieurs..., fit Pitbull qui les sépara prudemment, entouré de Paul Green et une femme. Ce qui risquait d'arriver est fait et ça ne sert à rien d'engueuler qui aurait dû faire quoi. Maintenant, nous devons faire équipe pour retrouver un criminel et protéger l'enfant et madame Poveda.

— Oui, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte? L'élu est mort! répliqua Hope, consterné.

Pitbull se tourna vers Fudge qui renifla. Le ministre britannique venait de perdre deux amis irremplaçables et il savait que son gouvernement était en partie responsable de ce drame. Il fit apparaître un mouchoir d'un coup de baguette, se moucha, puis déclara :

— Je vais tout vous raconter.

L'attroupement s'agrandit autour de lui. Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, Rogue. Plusieurs se doutaient de quelque chose et voulaient savoir.

— Lorsque j'étais directeur au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, en 1987, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Arthur Weasley, Amos Diggory et Dolores Ombrage. Ils sont les leaders d'une association anti-malefoy. Leurs membres sont des victimes du clan de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, des témoins, des curieux naïfs, ainsi que les parents adoptifs du petit Harry Potter. Je me suis approché d'eux et je leur ai rappelé qu'il restait des mangemorts en liberté. Ceux qui n'ont pas la marque des ténèbres sont difficiles à identifier et ils pourraient très bien s'infiltrer dans leur organisation. Je leur ai demandé de mettre un terme a leurs activités et ils m'avaient promis de le faire. Mais après mon élection, Lucius et Narcissa ont commence a recevoir des menaces de mort par lettres et, il y a deux semaines, j'ai entendu une conversation par la porte entrouverte du bureau du Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu.

Un groupe anti-malefoy s'activait donc et tout le monde s'entendait pour y rechercher les membres et les interroger. Il était clair que des mangemorts devaient profiter de cette organisation pour se venger des Malefoy et continuer ce que leur défunt maître n'avait pas achevé.

— Laissez-moi m'occuper des funérailles, dit Dumbledore qui savait exactement ce que Lucius et Narcissa voulaient s'ils mouraient. Le professeur McGonagall, Severus et les autres vous aideront à trouver les anti-malefoy.

— Et pour le petit? À qui devrons-nous le confier? demanda Hope.

— Je crois que la garde de Drago revient a Severus. Il est son parrain, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

— Non, s'opposèrent en même temps Rogue et Fudge.

— Mon filleul ne sera pas en sécurité avec moi, car j'ai aussi été un espion parmi les mangemorts. Mon rôle était de protéger cette famille et ma tâche se poursuivra lorsque Drago entrera à Poudlard, expliqua Rogue.

Derrière, Peter souffla a l'oreille de Dimitri de garder un œil sur cet homme chauve-souris.

— Le testament de Lucius et Narcissa est au ministère et je sais qu'ils ont désigné madame Poveda, dit Fudge.

— Horace? Iris et Kristian sont restés à Sainte-Mangoute? interrogea Hope.

— Oui, monsieur, confirma Pitbull.

— Dans ce cas, la tâche de mettre le petit et madame Poveda en sûreté vous revient.

— À vos ordres, monsieur!

Le chef des aurors de Salem sortit de l'attroupement et fit signe à Dimitri. Le désigné obéit et ils s'isolèrent pour parler.

— Va à l'hôpital de Salem et demande qu'on prépare une chambre pour le petit. Je vais aller à Sainte-Mangouste et Iris, Kristian et moi nous occupons de les amener.

— Entendu, patron

* * *

Extrait du chapitre suivant : Chapitre 6 Une famille décimée

Dans le cadre de porte de la chambre de Drago, Iris vit son chef courir vers elle.

— Que se passe-t-il là-bas? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— J'ai arrêté deux individus dans l'ascenseur qui s'en venaient kidnapper le petit, répondit Pitbull qui la fit reculer pour entrer dans la chambre.

— Quoi?


	8. Une famille décimée

**Message aux lecteurs:** Bonjour tout le monde. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Pour ce qui est du chapitre 7, je vous le publierai au plus tard dans la fin de semaine du 21 - 22 septembre, à mon retour de vacance. À bientôt.

Saphir xxx

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une famille décimée**

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au troisième étage et deux hommes y entrèrent. Tous deux dans la quarantaine, le premier était noir avec une imposante barbe et le second, châtain avec une cicatrice sous l'œil droit. Ils saluèrent Pitbull d'un bref signe de tête et lui tournèrent le dos.

— Saint-Brutus n'est pas un orphelinat, mais un centre de détention pour les délinquants récidivistes, dit le barbu. On y enferme des garçons fous et violents, et les châtiments corporels sont en usage.

— Jusqu'à quel âge?

Pitbull releva un sourcil. Ces étrangers se dirigèrent également à l'étage des enfants malades, dans le but d'enlever Drago et de l'amener à cet endroit. Le chef des aurors de Salem se boucha le nez et infecta la cabine d'un somnifère. Les deux individus s'écroulèrent au sol et l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Pitbull passa par-dessus eux et bloqua le passage à une infirmière et deux préposes qui voulaient y entrer.

— Vite, bloquez-moi cet ascenseur! Ces hommes sont en état d'arrestation, ordonna-t-il.

Les deux préposés obéirent et Pitbull appela Kristian King par émetteur-récepteur magique. Le concerne arriva en courant en moins de dix secondes.

— Vous avez été attaqué? demanda Kristian qui regarda les deux inconnus inconscients.

— Non, appelle Adrian et Dylan et amenez-les-moi dans la Chambre de vérité. Ils venaient kidnapper le petit, expliqua Pitbull.

— Tout de suite, patron! s'exécuta Kristian.

Dans le cadre de porte de la chambre de Drago, Iris vit son chef courir vers elle.

— Que se passe-t-il là-bas? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— J'ai arrêté deux individus dans l'ascenseur qui s'en venaient kidnapper le petit, répondit Pitbull qui la fit reculer pour entrer dans la chambre.

— Quoi?

Ana Poveda se redressa et figea. Une infirmière et un préposé talonnèrent le chef auror américain pour préparer le transfert de Drago à l'hôpital de Salem.

— Monsieur Pitbull?... voulut savoir Ana, tremblante.

— Madame Poveda, dit-il tristement et la prenant par la main. Je dois vous emmener avec le petit pour votre sécurité. On a tué monsieur et madame Malefoy et on a incendié la maison.

Pour Ana, les meurtres de Lucius et Narcissa lui rappelèrent ceux de sa fille, Liliana, et son beau-fils, Gregory Ellis. La grand-mère espagnole fondit en larmes et, une fois à l'hôpital de Salem, Pitbull la confia à des médecins.

— C'est fait, patron, les suspects sont dans la Chambre de vérité, fit la voix de Robert dans l'émetteur-récepteur magique.

— Merci, j'arrive dans quelques minutes, répondit Pitbull qui se tourna vers Dimitri et Iris. Vous deux, restez ici jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle et veillez à ce que personne ne parle du petit et de madame Poveda.

— Compris, monsieur, répondit Dimitri tandis qu'Iris hocha positivement la tête.

Pendant ce temps, la nouvelle concernant la disparition des Malefoy et de madame Poveda faisait le tour de la planète. Le ministre de Salem, Bob Hope, s'était confié aux médias et il racontait qu'on avait également trouvé le corps de la grand-mère espagnole dans les décombres du manoir Malefoy, et que l'enfant avait été placé dans un orphelinat. Dans les communautés sorcières européennes, on se réjouissait que le mal se soit enfin retourné contre cette famille de mangemorts. Mais aux États-Unis, la mort du héros de la prophétie était le drame du siècle.

* * *

Extrait du chapitre suivant : Chapitre 7 — Quelques indices

La médium se concentra sur ses derniers souvenirs et son corps se brouilla dans une sorte d'aura blanche. C'était la première fois que Dumbledore la voyait se connecter aux morts et il eut l'impression de sentir Lucius et Narcissa à la place de Sybille.

— D'abord, ils me disent qu'ils connaissent leurs assassins : deux grands messieurs massifs qui ont deux fils du même âge que Drago.

— Crabbe et Goyle? pensa Dumbledore.


	9. Quelques indices

**Message aux lecteurs:** Bonjour tout le monde. Me voilà de retour et voici la suite.

Saphir xxx

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Quelques indices**

Dumbledore déposa les cendres de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy devant les photos des disparus. Il avait choisi des urnes en cristal très brillantés avec des symboles sur les couvercles : la poignée d'une épée pour Lucius « le guerrier » et une femme ange serrant son bébé avec amour pour Narcissa. Le vieux sorcier alluma ensuite les lampions sur l'autel et replaça les bouquets de plantes et de fleurs que le directeur du salon funéraire avait apportés. Il recula vers la première rangée de chaises et s'assit tout en essuyant une larme. Il pensait a ses jeunes amis qu'il considérait comme ses enfants. Lucius et Narcissa avaient-ils seulement été tués par le feu? Les imaginer mourir d'une atroce souffrance était le pire des scénarios.

— Ils n'ont pas souffert, rassura une femme qui s'assit à côté de Dumbledore.

— Sybille? s'étonna-t-il.

Les funérailles devaient être privées et les invites n'avaient pas encore reçu les cartes. Comment avait-elle pu trouver l'endroit?

— Ils sont venus me voir tout de suite après qu'ils aient quitté leurs corps, expliqua Sybille.

— Lucius et Narcissa? dit Dumbledore d'une voix tremblante.

— Ne pleurez pas! le sermonna-t-elle. Ils sont très bien là-haut et ils m'ont guidé jusqu'ici pour que je vous parle de ce qu'ils m'ont montré.

La médium se concentra sur ses derniers souvenirs et son corps se brouilla dans une sorte d'aura blanche. C'était la première fois que Dumbledore la voyait se connecter aux morts et il eut l'impression de sentir Lucius et Narcissa a la place de Sybille.

— D'abord, ils me disent qu'ils connaissent leurs assassins : deux grands messieurs massifs qui ont deux fils du même âge que Drago.

— Crabbe et Goyle? pensa Dumbledore.

Il fouilla rapidement dans sa mémoire. Connaissant à peu près tous les amis et clients des Malefoy, il ne voyait qu'une possibilité. De plus, Goyle allait régulièrement au Ministère, parce qu'il était notaire, et Drago ne disait jamais du bien de ces deux familles.

— Ils vont venir aux funérailles, le prévint Sybille, et c'est la qu'ils devront être arrêtés.

Dumbledore hocha positivement la tête. Après le départ de Sybille, il partira se renseigner au sujet des Crabbe et des Goyle.

— Monsieur et madame Malefoy vous demandent aussi l'aide des aurors américains, ajouta la voyante.

— Monsieur Pitbull?

— Oui. Les aurors américains ont arrêté des hommes qui sont membres d'un groupe qui conteste l'acquittement des Malefoy. Mais il y a des traitres parmi eux qui les manipulent.

Dumbledore comprit qu'elle parlait de l'association anti-malefoy et des mangemorts en liberté. Il fallait démanteler cela au plus vite.

Le ministre Fudge arriva avec un gros bouquet de roses rouges. Sybille rompit le contact avec les âmes de Lucius et Narcissa et elle se leva pour déposer des roses blanches à côté des autres plantes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? demanda Fudge.

— Je l'ai croisé par hasard en me rendant ici et, en plus de lui annoncer la triste nouvelle, je me suis rappelé que je devais lui parler concernant les cours qu'elle donnerait cette année, répondit Dumbledore.

Il se tourna vers Sybille et la remercia.

— C'est moi qui vous remercie, professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle en saluant Fudge. Mes sympathies a vous tous, à madame Poveda et au garçon.

— Merci, madame Trelawney.

Fudge la regarda quitter la pièce et Dumbledore rompit le silence dès qu'elle disparut dans le couloir de gauche.

— Au fait, j'y pense, Cornelius.

— Oui?

— Au Ministere, Lucius et Narcissa avaient un second bottin contenant les noms et adresses de leurs amis et clients?

— Oui, j'ai justement demandé qu'on l'amène dans mon bureau.

— Pourrais-je en avoir une copie?

— Bien sur! Laissez-moi d'abord déposer ça et accompagnez-moi!

Fudge se tourna vers l'autel et se recueillit un moment, tandis que Dumbledore rédigea un court message a Pitbull.

* * *

Extrait du chapitre suivant : Chapitre 8 — Les morceaux du casse-tête

Pendant ce temps, Nymphadora Tonks transplana sur le Chemin de Travers et entra dans la Magasin d'accessoires de Quiddich. Il n'y avait aucun client et le vieux propriétaire s'affaira à faire un peu de rangement au comptoir-caisse.

— Bonjour, mademoiselle, la salua-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

— Bonjour, monsieur Fleet. Je suis Tonks, auror pour le Ministère de la magie et l'Ordre du Phénix, se présenta-t-elle en montrant son badge. Je participe à l'enquête des meurtres de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, et d'Ana Poveda.

Le visage du propriétaire s'assombrit. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses venait vérifier les informations de Rogue, en le nommant comme témoin anonyme, que Drago lui avait confié que deux hommes avaient battu Lucius, vers l'été 1987, à l'extérieur de la boutique. Fleet se souvenait de cette agression.


	10. Les morceaux du casse-tête

**Chapitre 8: Les morceaux du casse-tête**

Après l'arrestation et l'interrogatoire des deux hommes qui planifiaient de kidnapper le petit Drago à Sainte-Mangouste, Pitbull et Peter Harding se rendirent au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu.

— Bonjour, dit la secrétaire alors que les deux aurors américains entrèrent.

— Bonjour, madame, répondit Pitbull en s'approchant du bureau de la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Horace Pitbull et lui, Peter Harding. Nous sommes de la brigade d'aurors de Salem.

Peter montra son badge et son chef ajouta :

— Nous aimerions rencontrer monsieur Arthur Weasley pour lui poser quelques questions.

— Je regrette, monsieur Weasley n'est pas ici en ce moment, informa la secrétaire.

Son regard posa beaucoup de questions et elle sembla inquiète. Arthur s'absentait parfois pour des raisons personnelles sans indiquer l'heure de son retour. De plus, elle ignorait s'il était seul ou accompagne.

— Malheureusement non. Pourquoi désirez-vous l'interroger?

— Nous travaillons sur l'enquête visant à retrouver le ou les assassins de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy et de madame Poveda.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer un « oh! » et son visage s'inonda de tristesse.

— Mon père m'a appris la terrible nouvelle lorsque je suis rentrée à la maison, hier soir. Il m'a montré des articles de journaux : ceux d'hier et d'autres datant de novembre et décembre 1980, confia-t-elle. Les Malefoy et madame Poveda ont été tués de la même manière que les Ellis. Est-ce que l'un des tueurs compterait parmi les mangemorts qui ont échappé aux arrestations de 82 à 85?

— C'est une possibilité, répondit Peter.

— Nous allons vérifier tout cela, madame, assura Pitbull.

— Je communiquais presque tous les jours avec madame Malefoy et j'allais souvent porter et chercher des documents à son bureau. Elle n'avait rien de la méchante mangemort que certains décrivent à voix basse. Elle était douce et gentille, et elle aimait me parler de son fils et me montrer les vêtements qu'elle dessinait pour lui. Monsieur Malefoy était toujours souriant, courtois et passionné par son travail.

— Qui parlaient contre les Malefoy? questionna Pitbull.

— Beaucoup de personnes. Certains faisaient semblant d'être leurs amis, mais pour la plupart, je crois qu'ils suivaient les vrais ennemis par peur de subir le même sort.

Elle écrivit sur une feuille le nom et le lieu de travail de son père, « Tony Tavares, Chaudron Baveur ».

— Je travaille ici depuis cinq mois et je ne voudrais pas perdre mon poste si on découvre que j'étais du côté des Malefoy. Allez voir mon père. Il est barman au Chaudron Baveur et il vous fournira tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

— Merci, madame, dit Pitbull en prenant la feuille.

— Merci, renchérit Peter.

— Bienvenue, sourit-elle.

Au moment où les aurors américains ouvrirent la porte, un jeune homme s'arrêta dans le cadre.

— Pardon, dit-il d'une voix hésitante et regardant les étrangers d'un air interrogateur.

Pitbull et Peter s'écartèrent et lui firent signe d'entrer avant qu'ils sortent.

— Qui est-ce? demanda le jeune homme quand la porte fut fermée.

— Des aurors de la brigade de Salem. Ils cherchent monsieur Fudge, répondit simplement la secrétaire.

Pendant ce temps, Nymphadora Tonks transplana sur le Chemin de Travers et entra dans la Magasin d'accessoires de Quiddich. Il n'y avait aucun client et le vieux propriétaire s'affaira à faire un peu de rangement au comptoir-caisse.

— Bonjour, mademoiselle, la salua-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

— Bonjour, monsieur Fleet. Je suis Tonks, auror pour le Ministère de la magie et l'Ordre du Phénix, se présenta-t-elle en montrant son badge. Je participe à l'enquête des meurtres de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, et d'Ana Poveda.

Le visage du propriétaire s'assombrit. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses venait vérifier les informations de Rogue, en le nommant comme témoin anonyme, que Drago lui avait confié que deux hommes avaient battu Lucius, vers l'été 1987, à l'extérieur de la boutique. Fleet se souvenait de cette agression.

— Oui, c'était un dimanche après-midi en septembre 87. J'étais en train d'arranger la vitrine et le petit admirait deux nouveaux balais de course pendant que son père discutait avec un homme. Quand l'étranger fut parti, monsieur Malefoy s'est tourné vers son fils pour lui demander de le suivre. C'est là que les deux agresseurs sont arrivés. Ils l'ont jeté à terre et frappé avec leurs poings et leurs pieds en le traitant d'ordure, de chien, de salopard puant. Le petit s'est mis a hurlé et j'ai décidé d'intervenir, parce que les passants ne faisaient rien. Dès que je suis arrivé dehors et que je leur ai crié : « Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? », ils se sont sauvés.

— Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de l'apparence physique des agresseurs?

— Pas la peine de vous les décrire. Monsieur Malefoy m'a dit que c'était Arthur Weasley et Amos Diggory, deux employés du Ministère. Apparemment, ces deux-là le voyaient toujours comme un mangemort et ils croient que le petit est le successeur de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Les cheveux et le teint de Nymphadora rougirent tellement elle était choquée. Arthur et Amos avaient menti à tout le Ministère en prétendant qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'approcher des Malefoy. La jeune auror remercia le propriétaire du Magasin d'accessoires de Quiddich. Au même instant, Dumbledore l'appela dans son émetteur-récepteur magique.

Le directeur de l'Ordre se trouvait au Ministère. Il venait de recevoir une copie du bottin des noms et adresses des amis et clients des Malefoy, tandis que Pitbull et Peter le retrouvaient devant la porte du bureau de Fudge.

— C'est bon, je serai là dans quelques minutes, lui répondit Nymphadora avant de transplaner.

Sur le plancher menant au bureau de Fudge, un ascenseur s'ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall en sortit. Elle alla d'un pas rapide et trouva les personnes qu'elle cherchait.

— Messieurs, j'ai deux ou trois suspects possibles, informa-t-elle.

— Deux ou trois? répéta Pitbull en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, écouté! L'une des voisines des Malefoy est venue me voir avec son fils. Elle s'appelle Diana Shaw et le petit, Jeremy. Il a le même âge que Drago et il joue au soccer.

— Ah oui! C'est le petit moldu que nous avons également sauvé, reconnut le chef des aurors de Salem.

— Avant l'arrivée du détraqueur, les deux garçons se sont parlés, continua le professeur McGonagall.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et Nymphadora, qui arriva, se joignit au groupe.

— Drago s'est confié à Jeremy concernant les Parkinson, les Crabbe et les Goyle. Il lui a dit que ces gens prétendent être amis avec ses parents, mais en réalité ils méprisent tout ce qui est moldu et ils pratiquent la magie noire.

— J'aurais dû vérifier pourquoi le petit piquait d'énormes crises chaque fois qu'il était question de ces gens et de leurs enfants, se culpabilisa Fudge.

— Cornelius, soupira Dumbledore, tristement.

— Est-ce que ces gens sont dans le bottin des Malefoy? demanda hâtivement Pitbull, voyant la colère dans les yeux de Nymphadora.

— Oui et ils vont venir aux funérailles, annonça Dumbledore.

— Professeur!... S'opposa McGonagall en constatant même que c'était une bonne occasion pour les arrêter.

— Nous allons nous en occuper, dit Pitbull.

Il expliqua son plan et tous approuvèrent pour la sécurité des autres invités.

* * *

Extrait du chapitre suivant : Chapitre 9 — L'arrestation

La conceptrice de mode remercia le directeur de l'Ordre et se dirigea vers Fudge. Entre-temps, les familles Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle apparurent au coin du couloir. Ils arrivèrent ensemble, comme l'avaient prévu Dumbledore et Pitbull. Ils portaient des vêtements sobres et noirs, et semblaient bien bouleversés comme tous les autres invités. Ils saluèrent respectueusement le personnel de la maison funéraire et rien ne laissait paraitre qu'ils détestaient les moldus et les sorciers de sang mêlé. Derrière les six adultes suivaient les trois enfants. Les deux garçons étaient massifs comme leurs pères. Quant à la fille, prénommée Pansy, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère avec son corps élancé et maigre, ses fins traits du visage, son nez pointu et ses yeux verts. Elle se tenait fièrement droite, mais un sourire malin sur ses lèvres trahissait à l'occasion sa tristesse.


End file.
